


Estrellas en el Desierto

by crawlingfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Adam,Kerberos,Garrison,Las malditas jerarquías, las malditas reglas.Los mundos tan distantes que los separaban, pero de a momentos, se hacían uno donde tenían cabida.





	Estrellas en el Desierto

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenecen.

**_Estrellas en el desierto_ **

 

El alba asoma por los ventanales del Garrison, el toque de diana, el reinicio del ajetreo que corresponde a cualquier academia espacial.

—¡Todos arriba! —ordenó Iverson, haciendo abrir las compuertas de las recamaras y sobresaltando a todos los jovencitos adormilados adentro.

Él ya estaba despierto.

Antes del amanecer, lo estaba.

Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a ello, a tener que obedecer órdenes sin chistar, a no pensar en más que jerarquías y a lidiar con gente absurda.

Probablemente y ni tenía un solo amigo en toda la academia.

Mirando a la ventana ignoraba las sillas removerse y el escandalo habitual hasta hacerse silencio y salir.

—¿Y si le decimos para que esté con nosotros en el examen de vuelo? —cuchicheó alguien delante de él. Con el rabillo de ojo lo notó.

—¿Kogane? Tsk, estás loco —rechazó el otro negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—P-Pero es buen pilot-

Se levantó y colgándose la mochila al hombro les miró.

—Tranquilos, que a mí tampoco me interesa trabajar con ustedes —interrumpió con simpleza, yéndose del salón.

Para muchos compañeros era el bicho raro, para muchos profesores el mocoso con suerte, para todos; algo sobrante.

Caminaba los pasillos con las manos a los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido de siempre. Aquel que repelía a los demás de lo realmente era.

—¡Keith! —una voz atrás le llamó. Sus oídos la reconocieron, tal cual el hormigueo en su interior. Al girar esa amplia sonrisa de ojos como medias lunas le sacudió esa mala cara.

—Shiro —sonrió.

No, no tenía ni uno solo.

Porque Takashi Shirogane no era su amigo.

En cambio, fue más que eso.

Le había salvado la vida, ese día que tendió su mano y le miró distinto a cómo otros lo hacían.

Había creído en él.

Una mano amiga, unos ojos rasgados abrumadoramente brillantes, una semilla en su interior, que con más contactos y sonrisas como esas, germinaba taimada.

Shiro era como un ídolo entre los pasillos del Garrison. Un heredero digno de su madre, una eminencia en su época, un joven brillante.

¿Y él? Los recuerdos de su madre eran tan difusos como para compararse, y en cambio, la soledad que se le estancó en el pecho por su padre, latía al compás de su corazón. Dos soledades diferentes y con una ambivalencia abismal.

Pero, pese a que contaba con todas las cualidades para ser admirado, y lo era, para Keith no se le daba hacerlo.

Porque él conoció al Shiro más allá del joven atractivo y brillante. No conocía al chico alabado por los profesores y añorado por chicos y chicas por igual. Tal vez, en parte.

Llegó a conocerle de maneras inaccesibles para los demás, y, en el camino, a sí mismo.

Descubría día con día al hombre real, y no era menos radiante.

La noche tachonada de estrellas se hacía entrever por las ventanillas de la recamara. El desierto inmenso y su silencio permitía que el firmamento se izara con todo el esplendor que la grande ciudad cohibía.

Parecía ser un incentivo para seguir creyendo en los sueños. En los sueños de alcanzar esos tachones blancuzcos, de repente, en aquel lugar, más próximos.

El silencio de la noche era el mismo en la habitación.

Keith se levantó y sirvió otra taza de la cafetera.

—Deberías descansar, se te van a rostizar las pestañas, Shiro —sermoneó ceñudo, acercándole la taza humeante de café reusado.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, soltó su libro y lo hizo a un lado con los demás que estudiaba. Se frotó los ojos con los nudillos y sonrió, aceptando la taza.

—Sólo este pasaje y acabo, ¿sí? —pidió con un soplo.

—¿Seguro? —enarcó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Shiro sorbió su café y disfrutó en breve silencio de sus ademanes entrañables. También vestía su chaqueta, que resbalaba de sus hombros estrechos y cubría las mangas sus manos de niño.

—Seguro, mamá —burló, con la sonrisa sobre la taza desportillada.

—No soy tu mamá —replicó.

Entrañable, como el café con preocupaciones de más.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía —volvió a sonreír por el café asentado al cuerpo agotado— No me creas tan estudioso, de no ser por ti y este café malo ya habría caído rendido —encogió de hombros.

—Eres más de prácticas que estar de narices contra los libros, lo sé —concordó Keith, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Shiro giró la silla de rueditas y recargó el codo del escritorio.

—Tú también eres así —murmuró, mirándole. Volvió a dar un trago, sacando la lengua en un gesto de exagerado asco.

Una almohada cayó en su cara, haciéndole reír de nuevo.

Con Keith se le salía fácil lo tonto. Era como volver a ser un muchachito, de nuevo.

—¡Mi café no está malo! —volvió a replicar, ahora con una sonrisita confianzuda— Me voy ya, es el turno de Iverson y sabes que me tiene manía —dijo, desabotonándose su chaqueta.

Shiro suspiró sin quererlo, pese a la medianoche ser hasta un recuerdo lejano, el tiempo parecía no hacerle justicia.

—Estás conmigo —resopló con hastío, acabándose la taza de un trago— Eso es mejor que fumar en la terraza con los de la otra sección —dejó caer casual, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

—Shiro —Keith remordió sus labios y mantuvo la chaqueta contra su pecho.

—No le diré a nadie, lo sabes —le sonrió amable. Arrastró la silla hasta un cajón, que abrió, enseñando la cajetilla de cigarrillos decomisada con celo de guardián.

—No lo volveré a hacer —cabizbajo empuñaba la cálida tela— Lo siento.

—Lo sé —miró la cajetilla con desdén— Está bien, ¿sí? Creo en ti —ensanchó la sonrisa, sacudiéndole la culpa en tan simple gesto.

Suspiró y miró alrededor.

La habitación de Shiro era inusitadamente cálida.

Como estar en casa después de tanto tiempo fuera.

 _“Y yo en ti”,_ esa vez, quiso decir también al ver esas pilas de cuadernos, libros y fichas en el escritorio. Así como la cafetera atiborrada y las ojeras debajo de esos ojos brillantes.

—Ya, ¡deja eso! —le apartó la taza de un manotazo— Te irá bien —quiso sonar más convincente, pero también estaba nervioso.

Por Shiro.

—Te diría que lo sé, pero no puedo —carcajeó, haciendo a un lado los libros de una buena vez por todas— Vamos, te acompaño.

—Ni que me fuera a perder —burló, dejando la chaqueta doblada sobre su cama. Salió de la recamara seguido del mayor. Los pasillos estaban más desolados que de costumbre, evidenciando que Shiro no era el único con esa misma meta.

Kerberos.

Caminaron por los angostos pasillos, ralentizando el tiempo con necesidad. O así lo sentía Keith a cada paso a su lado.

Las paredes grises y los haces ambarinos no eran nada comparado con el cielo estrellado que auguraban las afueras del Garrison y la propia misión en sí.

Lo entendía, cualquiera del rango de Shiro soñaba con lo mismo. Cualquiera que fuera amigo de alguien en tal situación, lo aceptaría ciegamente.

Pero Shiro y él no eran amigos.

De esas atribuciones sabía poco en la práctica, pero este conjunto de contradicciones al pecho no encajaba con perfiles tales.

Esta creencia ciega, esta fe acérrima no era propio de un amigo, de un hermano.

Keith no tenía amigos. En algún punto del camino, dejó de tenerlo.

—Adam… —de sus labios escapó en un susurro, y notó a Shiro tensarse— ¿Ya lo sabe?

Se detuvieron.

—No aún… —respondió al fin— Es…

—Difícil —sonrió.

—Sí —aceptó con otra de esas sonrisas bonitas, pero menos confortante. El hombre retomó el paso, desviando por otro pasillo. Keith le siguió para después retroceder confuso.

—Shiro… este no es el ala de…

Al tomarle de la mano le obligó a mirarle.

—Lo sé, sígueme —cuchicheó. Hurgó el bolsillo de la casaca, sacando a la luz la cajetilla de cigarrillos— Yo sí lo necesito —quiso bromear.

Keith se percató de esos ojos negros, mas como estrellas de ciencia y menos de las de fantasía.

Puntos opacos y tristes.

Solitarios.

Apretando su mano, escabulleron hasta la terraza de la academia.

La luna, protagonista innata de la noche, la resumieron a una más. Las estrellas se apropiaron del momento, brillando en tantas formas como si quisieran hablarles a susurros.

Abrazado a sus rodillas, Keith las miraba. Clavó su atención en ellas, ignorando el chasquear del encendedor y la primera brizna de la nicotina por sobre la brisa nocturna.

El chico problema del Garrison, el mismo que fue pillado fumando la semana pasada, ahora se rehusaba a ver a Takashi Shirogane hacerlo.

—Son hermosas… —se le escapó a Keith.

—Lo son —un exhalo y sonrió, acompañándole a detallar el firmamento. Keith asintió, suavizando el empeño de sus ojos amatista hacia la noche— Desde niño soñé con llegar allá algún día. ¿Tu?

—¿Yo? —le miró.

—¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? —preguntó, dejando caer la ceniza del cigarrillo a un lado. Keith dejó de mirar al cielo para hacerlo a sus cabellos al ondear del viento. Esos ojos de ciencia, de nuevo, volvieron a centellar.

La estrella volvió a ser una estrella.

 _“Tu”,_ quiso responder esa vez.

—El destino, realmente —encogió de hombros, desviando la vista hacia arriba. Shiro rio, peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

—Antes de la Ciencia, las personas creían que las estrellas vaticinaban el futuro —murmuró, con el cigarrillo aprisionado entre los labios— Que guiaban el destino… —entornó los ojos, para después sonreír. Shiro sonreía tanto. Tanto con él— Es ridículo ahora pensar así, pero, creo que Kerberos es mi destino.

Keith lo vio; el prodigio de Garrison sonreía hacia las estrellas como un niño que cree en cuentos de hadas. El prodigio que fumaba a escondidas en la terraza con un cadete en medio de la madrugada. El prodigio que era más humano de lo que parecía como para mandar al carajo el buen ejemplo y las sonrisas sinceras por la incertidumbre.

—¿Te lo decían las estrellas desde niño? —murmuró Keith.

—No, tal vez —vaciló con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. El humo pálido se hacía uno con la brisa fresca— Yo mismo me labré ese destino. Mis padres nunca me obligaron a seguir sus pasos —reconoció— Pero, cuando eres hijo de Keiko Shirogane todos esperan que seas el mejor —encogió de hombros y rio— No es tan fácil.

—No estás solo.

 _“Me tienes a mí”,_ no se atrevió. No era prudente, eso ni nada más.

Adam,

Kerberos,

Garrison,

Las malditas jerarquías, las malditas reglas.

Los mundos tan distantes que los separaban, pero de a momentos, se hacían uno donde tenían cabida. Como las estrellas desde el desierto, tan próximas, pero igual de lejanas que las que se veían desde la ciudad.

—Sí —le miró, dejando las estrellas adivinas de lado también. Y, en medio de esas ojeras y de esos temores tan humanos que sobrecogen, le sonrió— Te tengo a ti, Keith…

La distancia, tal cual las estrellas desde el desierto, tentaba a hacerse nada. Keith turnó sus ojos a esa sonrisa, turno su atención a esa mirada que pedía que le salvara, ¿de qué? No importaba, mientras tuviera la oportunidad de intentarlo siquiera.

Un mundo donde tuviera cabida tanto para dos amigos que no lo eran en realidad. En algún punto dejó de ser así y era parte de esa abstracción en el tiempo.

Keith quiso cerrar los ojos, quiso dejar atrás todo lo que dijo para sus adentros y gritarlo en el silencio. Quiso decirlo, aunque ni supiera que era eso, de qué se trataba todo lo que significaba preparar café agrio y sermones baratos a Takashi Shirogane.

Quiero cerrar los ojos, apartar ese cigarrillo insuficiente para su angustia y ofrecerse como reemplazo.

Quiso besarlo.

Pero, con una sonrisa triste, él mismo permitió ambos mundos distenderse en esa lejanía dolorosa. Y Shiro siquiera se percató.

Regresó su mirada al cielo y Shiro en ese breve silencio, de esos que gustaba aprovechar, le detalló al claro de la luna.

—Será el último, lo juro, mamá —se quitó la colilla de los labios y la aplastó al suelo— Vamos, hay que dormir —le sonrió, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano.

Adam,

Kerberos,

Garrison,

Las malditas jerarquías, las malditas reglas. Los mundos tan distantes que los separaban, pero de a momentos, se hacían uno donde tenían cabida.

Estrellas que no se ponían de acuerdo en sembrarse en la insomne ciudad o el desierto permisivo.

Y unas palabras de aliento,

Y un abrazo,

Y unas irremediables ganas de llorar.

Y sus manos de niño temblando, aferrándose a su ropa.

El debate entre llorar y sonreír.

Y ese esfuerzo a labios trémulos de hacerlo.

Quiso decirlo, lo quiso tanto que se creyó valiente ese instante. En esa mañana soleada, todo lo contrario, a las noches de estrellas protagonistas y tardes de escaparse en motocicleta.

En esa mañana había un adiós que decir también.

Sonrió para que Shiro fuese también fuerte.

El destino lo clamaba así.

Su destino fue Kerberos, y para él, su destino fue Shirogane.


End file.
